King Kai's Monologue: Legend of The Super Human
Currently, Shin is doing weighted Kaio-Ken training, his body ablaze with the power of red. Bubbles and Gregory watch in shock and awe as Shin shoots to and fro like a bullet, changing directions and throwing punches, moving so fast he can't barely be seen. Just then, King Kai walks out of his house and stops to observe with his hands behind his back, his specially made Power Level Gun at his side. With one final powerful kick that sends a wind current all the way around the small planet and shoots both gregory and bubbles soaring, Shin finishes his training regimen, dropping to the ground and disengaging his Kaio-Ken. "Hm..." Shin pants with sweat as he gathers his energy, King Kai then points the gun at him and scans him. "How am i doing King Kai?" Shin asks after regaining a good portion of his breath back. "...Only 25,000,000" King Kai says with a stoic face. "Damn!" Shin curses, throwing his fist into the ground making a small crater. "...I barely ascended 6,000,000 from yesterday..." He says cursing his meagre human physiology. "I won't be able to face Kamba like this..." He says looking at his open palm and taking off the weights he had on previously. King kai walks over to his new student. "There there boy... you're doing far better than any student i've ever previously witnessed..." King Kai assured him. "Maybe... but what's the point if it doesn't matter?, Kamba is the saiyan emperor... he's a Super Saiyan 5!... there HAS to be a faster way for me to get stronger..." Shin said still angry at his own human limitations. There was silence from King Kai, a strange, stoic silence as he then sat before his student. "There may be one yet" He said, immediately earning Shins attention. Hundred Century Legend: King Kai Speaks "Indeed, your status as a mere human does make your chances against defeating the mighty Kamba all the more grim; and with the absence of Goku and Vegeta, things aren't looking good for the earth..." King Kai said. "I know, thats why i need to get stronger as quick as i can... i can't let the earth and my friends get destroyed by that monster... i need to surpass super saiyan power!" Replied Shin. "Listen Shin..." King Kai Began. "...I have something important that i think i should share with you" King Kai said as Shin focused on him. "...But be warned, what i'm about to tell you is information classified among of the most supreme of Kai's" Said the king of worlds, sweat gathering at his brow. "You must promise me that you absolutely won't tell a sole about any of the information i'm about to give you... for it could upset the balance of the universe itself if this knowledge should fall into the wrong hands" King Kai said. "I swear it, King Kai" Shin replied, the resolve in his eyes said that he was telling the truth. "...Very Well" King Kai started. "It is true that among the known Galaxy, The Universe, the saiyans may very well indeed be the strongest. For any being to even attempt to fight them, other than their own kind is considered ludicrous..." King Kai continued, raising his head and looking to the pink heavens above. "The legend of the fury dates back to days of old even by my own standards... The Era of The Original Super Saiyan... the most powerful being in all the universe". Shin nodded, having vague knowledge of the aforementioned being, just like most others in the universe. "Even we the kai's feared that one day, The Super Saiyan would set his sites on us... destroying the entire universe. He reigned supreme without contest, with no being strong enough to challenge his infinite power..." King Kai said grimly. "He brought about an era of chaos and suffering that seemed to never end, with no possible savior in sight, as nothing could possibly stand up to the almighty power he showed...." Shin had fallen silent in both awe and trepidation. There was temporary silence. "...Except one". At this moment, Shins heart skipped a beat. The propsect that there existed a being to challenge the ludicrous power of the legendary saiyan immediately filled his mind. "To the heavens, they prayed. The innocents cried out for release. For the coming of one with the power to defeat the Super Saiyan. And thus the heavens granted a Savior". Shin was completely overwhelmed by the story, hanging off every word, the mere idea that there could be a being stronger than Kamba, stronger the a Super Saiyan 5, stronger than The Super Saiyan of Legend. "A warrior with a body seemingly forged out of the natural forces of the universe itself... bathed in an ethereal golden light, a light so brilliant that it made the super saiyans golden yellow seem dull by comparison, snuffing it out with ease". Merely visualizing it sent chills up Shins spine. "They called him..." King Kai paused involuntarily, his rationale screaming for him to cease speaking of the forbidden name even among Kai. But it was too late, he had already come this far. "...The Legendary Super Human". Category:Pages added by Grand Supreme Kai